1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a code-changeable assembly and a dial wheel device, and more particularly to a code-changeable assembly and a dial wheel device for a combination lock.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional dial wheel device has a seat, a positioning rod, a restoring element, multiple dial wheel assemblies, and an adjuster. The seat has a first side surface. The positioning rod is mounted on the first side surface of the seat and has a through recess. The restoring element is mounted on the positioning rod and is connected to the first side surface of the seat. The dial wheel assemblies are connected with each other and are mounted on the positioning rod. One of the dial wheel assemblies facing the first side surface of the seat is connected to the restoring element. The adjuster is mounted on an end of the positioning rod and is connected to one of the dial wheel assemblies close to the end of the positioning rod. Each dial wheel assembly has an outer ring, a retaining element, a pushing element and a torsion spring. The outer ring has a retaining recess. The retaining element is mounted in the outer ring and has a retaining portion. The retaining portion is inserted into the retaining recess of the outer ring selectively. The pushing element is mounted in the outer ring and abuts the retaining element. The torsion spring is mounted on the pushing element.
In the code-unchanged state, the retaining portion of the retaining element is inserted into the retaining recess of the outer ring, and the retaining element and the outer ring are coactive. In the code-changing state, the adjuster is controlled to push the retaining element, the pushing element and the torsion spring in the outer ring. The retaining portion of the retaining element is moved out from the retaining recess of the outer ring, and the retaining element and the outer ring are non-coactive. Then, users turn the outer ring to select one of the code combinations on the outer ring, and then the adjuster is controlled. The retaining element is inserted into the retaining recess of the outer ring again, and the retaining element and the outer ring are coactive again.
As such, each dial wheel assembly of the dial wheel device has many components and is inconvenient in assembly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a code-changeable assembly and a dial wheel device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.